Heavy Assault Monkey
Description:'' "An elite monkey soldier armed with a powerful light cannon that shoots specialized thermal darts capable of popping frozen bloons."'' The Heavy Assault Monkey is a tower in the next Bloons TD. Base Stats The Heavy Assault Monkey starts with a portable light cannon mounted on a tripod. He has a black coat with metal buttons and a black officer's hat with a white skull on the front. Reload: 37 (Same as 2/0 boomer) Range: 110 (Same as 1/x dart monkey) Pierce: 1 Layers: 2 Projectile: Thermal darts (can pop anything excluding leads) Cost: $550 Upgrades Path 1 Piercing Shot Increased launch velocity allows darts to hit two bloons each Pierce: 2 Cost: $420 AC: The barrel of the cannon is slightly longer Gatling Cannon The next generation of portable light cannons allows a much higher rate of fire Reload: 20 (About 50% slower than a 0/0 ninja) Cost: $1,000 AC: Adds a gatling-gun style chain of darts to the cannon Grenade Launcher Adds a specialized anti-MOAB grenade launcher attachment In addition to the darts, it now shoots anti-MOAB grenades with a reload of 32 (about 19% faster than 2/0 boomer). They explode like 2/0 bombs, but they deal triple damage to blimps Cost: $1,500 Flamethrower For maximum power, it now has a powerful flamethrower attachment as well! The flamethrower has a reload of 2 (same as 0/0 and 1/0 Super Monkey) and a pierce of 3. Also, the flamethrower can pop ALL bloon types! Cost: $9,000 AC: He has a backpack which looks like the glue gunner's, but it's black. Path 2 Advanced Targetting System New technology allows our solidiers to detect camo bloons and see bloons from a greater distance Range: 130 (Same as boomer) Can detect camos Cost: $360 AC: When there are bloons in its range, there's a faint laser beam pointing wherever it's currently aiming Specialized Munitions Enhances darts to inflict extra damage to ceramics, in addition to allowing them to pop leads Deals 4 damage instead of 2 to ceramics, and can pop leads Cost: $900 Shotgun Cannon The specialized shotgun cannon is a bit slower, but shoots 6 secondary darts in addition to the main dart! Reload: 41 (0/3, 2% faster than Juggernaut) 23 (2/3, 13% faster than 0/2 Spike Factory) Each shot shoots a 6-way spread of 0/0 dart monkey darts in addition to the one main dart Cost: $1,200 AC: The barrel of the cannon is slightly wider Air Strike Unlocks an ability which drops massive numbers of bombs on the surrounding area Ability: Drops a random assortment of 30 0/2, 2/2, and 0/3 bomb tower bombs on the surrounding area (one per 5 frames), followed by a single special bomb (it looks like a longer, high-tech 0/2 bomb, but black) that deals 50 damage in a blast radius equaling that of a 4/x mortar (16 frames after the last bomb in the first barrage) 70 second cooldown. Cost: $12,000 AC: There's now an advanced sattelite phone next to him. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Military Towers